The Price We Pay
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: My interpretation of what happened between CR and Kate at the radio tower.


_Title sucks, this sucks, I don't know what I was thinking. I've spent the last three days watching various Let's Plays of a few different Slender games, The Arrival being the one that stood out the most. The story is absolutely chilling but so fascinating at the same time, and I wish we knew more about CR and Kate's experience with Slenderman (besides what is revealed through the letters Lauren finds). _

_Based on fan theories and watching that creepy-as-all-fuck ending sequence several times, I've written my take on what happened when CR (I've dubbed him Cameron) and Kate meet at the radio tower, moments before he sets himself on fire. Again, most of what is written is derived from fan speculation, simply because most of the information is ambiguous._

_If it's not that great, it's probably because I've only played a 2D version of The Eight Pages a week ago and chickened out after two attempts. The rest of my knowledge is from a lot of reading and watching. _

* * *

They'd been wrong. How many times had she thought that to herself over the past few months? She'd been so sure that they'd be safe now, after so much suffering, after so many tormenting days, after countless sleepless nights. But here they were, at a dead end. Like they always were.

She was still clutching the stitch in her side when he spoke. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To end it."

"Cameron…we're in an empty room at the base of a radio tower! We're still in his woods!" She pushed him away when he tried to approach. "It's never going to end, don't you get it?!"

"Yes it will." He reached into his backpack, pulling out a container of kerosene and a lighter.

"How is that going to help?"

"I burned my house, it wasn't safe."

"So we're going to burn down the damn tower, as well?"

"No."

"Then what are we going to burn? The woods?" It clicked right as she was speaking, and she felt her heart drop. "Cameron, no."

"Kate, what other choice do we have? He's always watching. He'll never stop."

"We can figure something out, Cam, just - it can't end like this."

"Fire is the only thing that's safe. I promised to keep you safe. I can save us, Kate."

He was right . She hated to think it, but he was right. If they died, he'd be gone. They'd finally be free.

"Not like this, Cameron." She started back toward the door.

"Kate, no!" He grabbed her wrist, yanking her backward. "I can't do this without you."

"There has to be -"

"HE'LL FOLLOW US, DON'T YOU GET IT?" He put his hands to his head, his messy black hair becoming more unruly the longer his fingers pulled at it. "It won't matter if we leave. He'll always be there. He's always watching." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't live like this anymore, Kate." He was searching her eyes, for what she didn't know. "This is the only way we can be safe."

She was silent, and he turned to pick up the kerosene, haphazardly pouring it over himself. "There's still at least half in here," he said, holding it out for her.

She stared at the container, unable to reach out and take it.

"We don't have much time, Kate. I saw him on my way here. He's going to come for us if we don't hurry."

She was still frozen in place, looking at him, silently pleading. _Don't do this._

"Here, I'll help you -"

"No."

"Kate, please, don't fight with me." He reached out to grab her again.

"No!" She tried to pull away. "Stop!"

She heard something crash to the floor; Cameron's video camera had a large dent in the side and the kerosene was slowly seeping onto the concrete. He dove for it, righting the container and going back after her. She kicked at his shin, trying to push him away.

"Kate…" He was so calm. Why was he so calm?

"Let go!"

"Kate, please."

"I…I can't!"

"It's the only way -"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO THIS!" So many tears had been shed because of this, and she felt more fall onto her cheeks now. "I CAN'T!"

He didn't touch her again, simply held the lighter and watched her. "Kate…"

There was a pounding outside. They both jumped.

"He's coming." A little flame burst from the lighter.

"Cameron, no, I know we can figure this out -"

"Oh God…no…"

"Cam, please don't do this!"

"I failed you, Kate. I said I would protect you, and I couldn't."

"Stop talking like that, put the fucking lighter down and -"

"I'm so sorry." He was crying now, too, watching her with pain in his eyes. "Forgive me, Kate." He was looking at the flame. "I'm so sorry!"

"CAM, NO!"

She didn't see the lighter drop, but a second later he was engulfed in a bright orange blaze. His screams were agonizing to hear, but she couldn't move, there was something behind her -

The last thing she saw was his body collapsing against the far wall, continuing to burn. Her lungs inhaled a large cloud of smoke as she screamed, for him or for the thing tugging her away or -

He was still surrounded by flames when she was taken.


End file.
